Awkward Situations
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Soon after Uther helps his old friend Gaius and his nephew Merlin by moving them into his home he wishes he didn't as not long after Merlin meets his son Arthur their strong pull towards each other is too strong to resist.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is request from VampireBabyGirl and is therefore dedicated to her.**_

_**This story has three chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for all her help x**_

_**Summary: Soon after Uther helps his old friend Gaius and his nephew Merlin by moving them into his home he wishes he didn't as not long after Merlin meets his son Arthur their strong pull towards each other is too strong to resist.**_

_**Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive. Nice Uther.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Merlin looked around the small flat at all the boxes he and his Uncle, well, Gaius wasn't his Uncle but it is what he always had been to Merlin. He had been living with Gaius since he left school at sixteen three years ago where Gaius had been a scientist at the school.

The school had wanted newer and fresher faces and let Gaius go resulting into him struggling to keep up with the rent. Even though Merlin had gotten himself a part time job it still couldn't cover expenses. Gaius had told Merlin one night that he had rang an old friend of his asking for help.

Gaius came off the phone with a smile on his face promising Merlin everything was to be alright and that his friend Uther and his wife Ygraine were more than happy to take them in, Gaius of course told Uther he couldn't afford to pay him much and Uther knowing Gaius was a proud man offered Gaius certain places where his skills were needed.

He crouched down in front of a large box and wrote on it in marker _'Gaius' books'_ when a knock sounded at the door. He walked over and opened the door to see two men his age stood there, one was tall wearing faded jeans and a short sleeved top that showed of the size of his arms and the other was same height as Merlin with long wavy dark hair and stubble. "Are you Gaius?" the brunet asked Merlin.

"Do I look like a sixty five year old man?"

"You are Merlin?"

"Yes."

The brunet looked over his shoulder at his friend. "I bet he regrets asking us to come instead of him." he mumbled but Merlin heard.

"Who are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Gwaine and this is Percival. We are your Uncle's friend's sons friends."

Merlin frowned whilst trying to work that out. "My Uncles friend Uther you are both friends of Uther's son?"

"Yes." the one called Percival answered. "Arthur, Uther's son was meant to come as well but he is at work all day, we offered to come and help as we know there will be plenty of heavy lifting to do. We bought a van with us, it is downstairs we can load it all up."

"Thank you. Come on in."

* * *

By the time Gaius had come home from sorting everything out and tying up any loose ends the flat was empty all apart from a couple of boxes. "Thank you all so much."

"No need to thank us, we are happy to help." Gwaine said, Percival nodding in agreement.

Uther had rang Gaius telling him that he had booked him and Merlin into a nearby hotel for the night before they set off to drive to his tomorrow and hung up the phone before Gaius had the chance to decline.

"Looks like we will be staying at _'The rising sun'_ for tonight and heading out to Uther and Ygraine's tomorrow."

Merlin nodded and turned to Gwaine and Percival. "Thank you for all your help today."

"It's our pleasure, we will get heading back, we will see you tomorrow to help you unload and then no doubt you will see us a lot as we are always around there with Arthur." Gwaine said as he, along with Percival shook Merlin and Gaius' hands before they both left.

* * *

The following day when Gaius and Merlin pulled up outside Uther and Ygraine's house, well, Merlin thought it was a house but it certainly didn't look like one, more like a manor. When Merlin first saw it he wondered how anyone could call this place a house.

"Gaius. Merlin. Welcome to our home. Our home is now yours. We will show you around the main rooms and your rooms and let you wander and see everything else for yourself after you have unpacked." Ygraine said as she hugged Gaius and shook Merlin's hand.

Once Merlin and Gaius had been shown to their rooms which were near each other Uther spoke. "Mine and Ygraine's room is at the bottom of the hall to the left, our son Arthur's is straight facing yours Merlin and even though your rooms each have a private bathroom we have others also one is second door down from yours Merlin and the other is virtually opposite mine and Ygraine's." he explained.

"Dinner is always at six, it is then you shall meet our son and daughter, please feel free to wander around and make yourselves at home." Ygraine smiled as she and Uther walked away leaving Merlin to look around his new room.

* * *

Merlin had unfinished packing and wasn't surprised to see it had only just gone noon, he really didn't own that much stuff, he knew Gaius still had loads to unpack but he knew Gaius by now, he would offer to help and Gaius would always say he was better doing it on his own, that way he knew where everything was which would be right where he wanted it to be. That thought in mind, Merlin took Ygraine's advice and began to explore, he opened every door he found unlocked and poked his head inside to check out each room, he had seen a ballroom, a gym, a room that looked like a room at the cinemas a large library a few studies and finally he found the kitchen where he got himself a drink.

Merlin holding the large fridge door open and looking inside of what to have to drink he didn't notice a blond haired man his age walk right past him. The blond in turn not seeing Merlin as he was pulling his top over his head and off as he made his way up to his own room.

Merlin stood up straight, box of fresh orange juice in his hand when he heard the door to the kitchen close. _Was someone besides him in here just now?_ He shook his head and poured himself some juice before placing the box back in the fridge and headed upstairs to his room, stopping by the library on his way.

Twenty minutes later Merlin walked into his room, book in one hand and his juice in the other. He placed his drink down on the table by his bed and laid down on the bed on his side and opened the book up. He had just got halfway down the first page when...

"Who are you and why are you on my bed?" came a voice.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and felt his jaw drop when he saw a blond man his age stood in the doorway which led to the bathroom, a towel around his waist, dripping wet, his hair, though it looked as though it had been rubbed dry there were still parts that were flat on his head that were still wet.

"You must be Arthur." he croaked.

"I must be. And you are?"

Merlin managed to take his eyes from the muscular chest and look into eyes that were as blue as his own. He snapped the book shut and jumped off the bed and picked his drink up. "In the wrong room, sorry." he said and hurried out before Arthur had chance to reply.

Arthur hurried over to his door and opened it in time to see which door the brunet had gone behind. He remembered his father telling him an old friend of his and his nephew was to be moving in with them, he had even sent Gwaine and Percival to help them load up all they had, seeing who would have greeted him Arthur was now kicking himself for not going. So that was Merlin. Arthur smiled and closed his bedroom door once more.

Arthur quickly dried and slipped on the jeans he knew hugged his arse perfectly and leaving the room topless as he made his way over to the room he saw Merlin enter, he raised his hand, about to knock when he heard a faint moan, quietly opening the door Arthur let himself inside.

He looked on the bed and saw the book Merlin had lying open, his drink on the table beside the bed. He moved further into the room to look around and when he heard another moan followed by "Come on" Arthur's head turned towards the bathroom which door was closed except the tiniest gap, smile on his face Arthur moved closer.

Arthur opened the door and smiled when he saw Merlin with his back to him, his jeans and boxer briefs around his thighs, his top so far up showing Arthur his arse, he had one arm up, his hand pressed against the wall his right hand in front of him, getting faster, his head dropped, he smiled when he heard the brunet whisper his name.

He slowly walked up to Merlin and reached out, letting his arms go around the thinner man, smiling when he jumped a little. "Moaning my name?" he whispered into Merlin's ear. "You want me Merlin?" he asked as his hand moved further down and holding Merlin's right hand that was still stroking his cock.

"Oh yes." Merlin breathed, letting his head drop back onto Arthur's shoulder. "Please..."

"Look how hard you are." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear as he kissed the lobe. "Just from seeing me in a towel." licking the shell of the brunet ear. "Moan for me Merlin, tell me how much you want me, want this." he said as he removed Merlin's hand from his own cock and took over, he lifted his left hand up, his fingers trailing up the brunets neck and to his mouth. "Suck."

Merlin took the fingers into his mouth and started to suck as Arthur said.

Once Arthur felt his fingers were wet enough he moved them down to the back of Merlin, "part your cheeks." he ordered, once Merlin did what he was told, Arthur, using one finger, toyed a little with Merlin's puckered hole, smirking when Merlin pushed back. "Patience..."

"Please..." Merlin turned his head and captured Arthur's lips with his, moaning into his mouth when he felt Arthur's finger breach his entrance.

Arthur slipped his tongue into Merlin's mouth as he added a second finger, his fingers getting faster, fucking Merlin as his hand on the brunet's cock quickened its pace. Arthur pulled back and looked Merlin in the eyes. "Come Merlin." he said as he dropped his head and attached his lips to that pale and slender neck.

When Merlin felt teeth nip him followed by a hot tongue licking his neck he came, shooting his come over Arthur's hand and in the sink. Arthur pulled his fingers out and dropped to his knees and turned Merlin around and began to lick Merlin's cock, cleaning the come of the softening length and his hand.

"Yummy." he said, looking up at Merlin as he pulled his boxer briefs and jeans back up and fastened them as he stood up. "Well I know you like me well enough to wank with thoughts about me seconds after we meet, I know you love being fucked with fingers, I would love to know if you like my cock more. I would also love to know you more."

"And I you." Merlin panted as he slowly got his breath back.

"There is something about you Merlin. Can't quite put my finger on it." Arthur smirked and kissed Merlin once again letting the brunet taste himself. "See you at dinner." he said before leaving.

* * *

That night Merlin walked into the dining room and saw Uther sat at the head of the table, Ygraine the other end facing him, Gaius sat on Uther's right, Morgana sat on his left facing Gaius, Arthur between Morgana and his mum leaving Merlin to sit in the only empty seat; the one facing a smirking Arthur.

"Ah Merlin there you are." Ygraine said, smiling when Merlin smiled back as he sat down. "This is our daughter Morgana."

Merlin smiled and reached across the table to shake her hand.

"And our son Arthur."

Arthur reached over and took Merlin's hand in his shaking it and keeping hold of it when their hands stilled. "We've met." Arthur said, watching Merlin, both of them missing the smirk Ygraine and Morgana sent each other.

It was half way through the meal and Merlin had had enough, not of the food, he couldn't get enough of the food. It was Arthur, if he wasn't playing footsie with him under the table he made to reach for the same things Merlin did, making sure their hands touched, smiling when Merlin would apologise and draw his hand back. Now it was his turn.

Merlin let his foot slowly make its way up Arthur's leg, smiling when he felt Arthur part his legs. He looked across the table at Arthur who narrowed his eyes slightly as if daring him to do more... Merlin did dare.

He pushed his foot further up and let it rest against Arthur's clothed cock, he waited until the blond had chewed his food and was about to swallow when he pressed hard with his foot making Arthur lean forwards and choke, Morgana hitting him on the back.

"Thank you Morgana." he said after taking a drink of his water.

"Go down wrong hole son?" Uther asked.

"Something like that." he answered, not taking his eyes off Merlin who looked down at his food with a small smile on his face.

After the meal Merlin had excused himself and thanked Ygraine and Uther for the food before leaving the room and heading to the library, obvious that he was being followed.

He walked into the library and over to the corner where he got his previous book from and reached up on tiptoe to reach a book and froze when he breathed in. He could smell aftershave, the same aftershave he got lost in when he came earlier... Arthur was close by.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is request from VampireBabyGirl and is therefore dedicated to her.**_

_**This story has three chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for all her help x**_

_**Summary: Soon after Uther helps his old friend Gaius and his nephew Merlin by moving them into his home he wishes he didn't as not long after Merlin meets his son Arthur their strong pull towards each other is too strong to resist.**_

_**Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive. Nice Uther.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur walked into the shadows and leaned against the wall, his arms folded, his legs crossed at the ankle as he watched Merlin who was obviously completely oblivious to him even being there, he had to get Merlin back for what he did at the dinner table, he would just wait a little longer before moving closer and pushing that slim, sexy body against the bookshelves.

Merlin smirked and pulled off his jumper to show off his vest and most of his chest before walking over to one of the book stands and bending down, giving Arthur the perfect view of his arse.

Arthur ran his hand down himself and pressed the palm of his hand hard against his clothed cock. _What was Merlin doing?_

Merlin got back up and walked over to the table placing the book down before grabbing his can of drink, Merlin made sure to shake it but also that Arthur did not witness him doing it before opening the can and letting the coca cola spray all over him, wearing his vest, Merlin slowly stripped the wet item of clothing off and smirked when he saw his chest was dripping wet from his drink.

Arthur growled, he couldn't take it no more, he waited until Merlin stood up and marched over, his arms going around his waist and bring the brunet tightly to him. "What are you doing to me Merlin?" he whispered in the brunets ear.

"Oh Arthur, you scared me, I haven't done anything to you."

"No?" he asked, holding Merlin tight as he thrust his hips forwards letting Merlin feel just how hard he was. "Why don't I believe you?" he whispered.

"Why Arthur is that roll of pennies in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." Merlin smirked.

"Happy to see you." Arthur dropped his head and buried his face in Merlin's neck and breathed in, "Gods what you do to me. Was that little strip for me?"

"For you? I didn't even know you were watching." Merlin reached his hand down and grabbed Arthur's arse before moaning and stepping away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go read in my room."

Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin back that made them stand with their chests touching. "You are going to your room alright but reading isn't what you will be doing."

"How did you know I was planning on taking a shower first, I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm covered in coca cola. I think a nice hot steamy shower is just the thing I need." Merlin said as he pushed away from Arthur. "But feel free to think of me dripping wet in the shower." Merlin winked and headed for the door.

"A hard fuck is what you need and I am just the right person to give it to you." Arthur slowly walked over to Merlin. "And think of you dripping wet in the shower? Why think it when I will be seeing you."

Merlin smiled. "Whoever said you were invited?"

"Me. It is my house after all."

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "I thought it was your parent's house? You're still not joining me." Merlin reached forward and squeezed Arthur's cock before walking out of the room.

"Oh we will see Merlin. We will see." Arthur smirked.

* * *

Arthur decided to wait ten minutes, wait until Merlin had been in the shower for a few minutes before sneaking into Merlin's room, he locked the door so they weren't to be disturbed and started to strip, dropping his clothes as he made his way over to the bathroom.

He opened the door and saw nothing but steam. _However hot Merlin liked his shower it was about to get hotter_. He pulled the shower door open and stepped inside. "Allow me to wash your back?" he asked as he ran his hand down the slender back.

"What is it with you and sneaking up on me?" Merlin asked handing Arthur the loofah.

"Ah so you are allowing me." he asked as he took the loofah from the brunet and began to run it slowly down his back and in small circles.

"Well I thought you could at least make yourself useful while you're in here."

Arthur hummed and dropped the loofah and used his soapy hands to massage Merlin's arse cheeks before parting them.

"Now what do you think you're doing because it's not the job you asked for." Merlin smirked.

"I asked to wash your back, meaning all of the back of you."

"You just want to see my fine arse, don't lie or I might step out of the shower." Merlin said turning round.

"Mm that I do, see your fine arse, squeeze it, fuck it." he whispered.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a man, Pendragon. But you missed a bit on my shoulders." Merlin smirked.

Arthur smiled and kissed and nibbled said shoulders. "You can reach your shoulders Merlin, besides I have my hands full." he added, squeezing Merlin's arse.

"Fully of my arse." Merlin laughed moving him hands down Arthur's back and grabbing his arse. "So do I, not as fine as mine, but still just as sexy."

"Oh yes." Arthur moaned as he thrust his hips forward. "Are we just going to wash then or more?" the blond asked as he stuck out his tongue and licked up the pale neck before kissing the lobe.

"Depends on your idea of wash is." Merlin smirked.

"Well we are clean now but why move to the bed to do what we can do right here?"

"You are very cocky, you know that."

"Yes. I also have a hard one and I just know that you are willing."

"I may be willing but are you?" Merlin asked squeezing Arthur's arse.

"What a silly question." he said as he thrust his hips forwards showing Merlin just how willing and how much he wanted this.

Merlin laughed. "I meant are you willing for me to take you?"

"You want to shove," Arthur reached round and took Merlin's cock in hand, "this in my arse?"

"Well it's only fair seeing as you want to shove yours in mine."

Arthur pulled his face away from Merlin's neck so he could look the brunet in the eye. "I have never bottomed for anyone." Arthur saw Merlin open his mouth but cut across him. "But for you? Yes."

Merlin smiled. "So am I the lucky one that gets to take your fine arse?"

"Oh yes. So... sex now?"

"Sex now... but one day Pendragon I will ask again."

Arthur moved to kiss Merlin but stopped and pulled back. "Why do I have the feeling that you only said yes to sex now because I said yes to being bottom?"

"Well I have a feeling you're hiding something from me. But you're wrong my answer would have been yes either way, but I like to top my lovers as well as bottom for them. I'm weird that way." Merlin replied.

"Not weird...Gorgeous." Arthur corrected and joined lips with Merlin.

* * *

Merlin smiled as he placed his books back where they came from, after last night Merlin thought his smile would be forever imprinted onto his face, having woke in Arthur's arms and showering together, Merlin was hoping for more days like yesterday, the power he felt while teasing Arthur was something else.

Merlin walked slowly into the kitchen and over to the cupboards to get a bowl before grabbing himself some cereal before sitting down and looking out the window.

"Morning Merlin." Morgana said as she walked in and sat down at the table with Ygraine and Uther following and sitting down.

"Good morning." Merlin smiled.

Uther nodded and picked up the newspaper. "Have you seen Arthur this morning?"

"I haven't." Morgana answered.

"He has probably gone for his morning jog." Ygraine said as she stood up and placed bowls and spoons on the table along with milk and boxes of cereal.

Merlin just carried on eating his breakfast, trying not to be too interested in the conversation.

Just then Arthur walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge, opening the door and taking a bottle of water out.

"How the hell have you managed to get a love bite on your leg?" Morgana asked.

Arthur looked down and saw the bite Merlin gave him the night before, his shorts not quite covering it. "You are shocked at me for having one on my leg; look at Merlin his neck is covered in them."

Uther just carried on reading his newspaper trying to not hear what was going on around him, while Merlin turned red and stood up and placed his empty bowl in the sink. "Yes well it was ...umm look at that, I'm running late."

Ygraine looked up at her son when Merlin hurried out of the room. "Don't just stand there. Go after him and apologise."

Arthur nodded and left the room after Merlin.

Ygraine tapped Uther on the arm, "Follow him dear, make sure he does apologise, he's like you never likes to admit when he is wrong or in the wrong."

"Come now love, have faith in our son." Uther replied not looking away from his paper.

Ygraine grabbed the paper and pulled it causing it to rip. "Follow. Now."

Uther sighed and got up from his seat, muttering about having to follow his son on the way out of the room.

Arthur knocked on Merlin's bedroom door and waited. "Come on Merlin answer the door." he murmured.

"I have to get ready Arthur; I'm going to be late for class." Merlin called out.

"On a Sunday? Come on Merlin open the door please."

"I have to go to work, that's it I have work."

"That is next Sunday. I remember you telling me this morning."

"I have to meet up with someone from college."

"Merlin just open the door before I kick it down."

"Umm son, that may not be the best thing to say." Uther said coming to stand next to him.

"You, you have keys to all the bedroom locks. I need the key for this one father."

Uther rolled his eyes. "The boy clearly wishes to be left alone, and seeing as your mother sent me to make sure you say two little words, my answer is no."

"How can I apologise for embarrassing him like that if he won't open the door, I refuse to apologise to a piece of wood."

"Suck it Arthur, we're Pendragon's." Uther replied.

"He did that last night Uther." Merlin yelled.

"I did not hear that, that was not said." Uther said to himself.

"Father no. I, we..." Arthur faced the still closed door, "Merlin just open this door!"

"Not till you apologise." Merlin yelled.

"I will apologise but not until you open the door. I want to apologise to your face not a piece of wood."

Uther just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Is your dad gone?" Merlin called out.

"Yes. Just."

Merlin opened the door and was standing in front of Arthur naked. "You have something to say?"

"Muh..."

"I'm waiting Arthur, unless you want to say it to the wood, and I don't mean the door." Merlin smirked.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have made you feel embarrassed like that just because I didn't want to answer a question. Forgive me?"

Merlin winked and smiled. "What would you do to get me to forgive you?"

"Whatever you want."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's shirt and pulled him into the room before closing the door, "I want you to ... get on your knees and suck me, do you have any idea how hard I was seeing you all hot and sweaty."

Arthur smirked and dropped to his knees.

* * *

Ygraine looked up from the table when Uther walked back in the kitchen. "Well?" she asked.

"Umm, they're talking it out through the door, I hope."

"You hope? So you didn't actually hear Arthur say the words I'm sorry."

"No but I think I heard enough."

"Then go back. Arthur needs to apologise and you make sure you hear him say it."

"But he could have already said it by now, and he won't say it again, so can I eat and get back to my paper?"

"Of course you can dear. Just as soon as you ask Arthur if he has said it and if hasn't then ask, if he hasn't make him say it again in case he was lying."

Uther sighed and walked back towards Merlin's room, hoping that they aren't doing anything but talking.

* * *

Arthur was on his hands and knees on Merlin's bed, fisting the pillows, his knuckles turning white, his head thrown back moaning as Merlin gripped his hips as he was pounding into him from behind. "Fuck Arthur."

"Oh yes Merlin, harder."

* * *

Uther walked to Merlin's bedroom door and was about to knock when he heard moans on the other side of the door.

"What are you Arthur?" came Merlin's voice.

"I'm sorry. Just... fuck me harder Merlin. So close." he heard Arthur moan in answer.

Uther blinked a few times before quickly walking, more like running back to the kitchen startling his wife as he entered. "He said it, I heard him, now I'm going to work, I don't care if it's Sunday I have things to do."

"Uther dear what's wrong?"

"I...they...work I have to go to work."

"Uther tell me now. I haven't seen you babble like this since I told you I got caught with Morgana."

"I... goodbye love, work you lots of work."

"Work you lots? Don't you mean love... Uther Pendragon don't you walk away from me." Ygraine snapped as she followed her husband outside.

Curiosity getting to her Morgana stood up and left the kitchen to head up to Merlin's room.

Ygraine opened the driver's door as Uther shut it. "You tell me what you heard and you tell me now. You are worrying me Uther."

"I heard our son say sorry, that's all I didn't hear anything that sounded like a moan at all, no I didn't hear that at all, just sorry like I said."

"What...?"

"He heard them having sex."

Ygraine turned to see Morgana there with a grin on her face.

"I knew it had to be something because of how father was. I went to Merlin's room and when I got near the door I heard Arthur scream out Merlin's name and Merlin scream out Arthur's."

"Uther is what Morgana said true? Did you hear them?"

"No I told you, I heard him say sorry. Nothing that sounded like sex at all, no, I really do need to work now."

"Oh Uther you did hear them." Ygraine couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Poor Uther, but now I know what you heard and seeing your reaction... It's just sex Uther."

"No... No, I didn't hear anything like that."

Ygraine lowered her head and looked Uther in the eyes, narrowing her own. "You tell me exactly what you heard otherwise I will not be helping you forget which is clearly something you want to do."

Uther sighed, "He said sorry while...he ... our son may have also...ask him to...maybe go faster."

"Oh young love. Now Uther dear, get out of the car and spend the day how you was going to spend it... with me."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is request from VampireBabyGirl and is therefore dedicated to her.**_

_**This story has three chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for all her help x**_

_**Summary: Soon after Uther helps his old friend Gaius and his nephew Merlin by moving them into his home he wishes he didn't as not long after Merlin meets his son Arthur their strong pull towards each other is too strong to resist.**_

_**Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive. Nice Uther.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

The next day Arthur walked into a coffee shop with his mates. He looked around; it had a long counter with muffins and mini packets of biscuits on it next to a price list. There were so many tables and chairs along with a sofa and a long table in front of it. "What is this place?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Percival come here a lot." Gwaine answered. "You never been?"

"No I don't do coffee shops much. I often get my coffee from one of them mobile canteens on the street, you know, them that sell food as well."

"Really? "Percival asked.

"Yeah. Well it is on the way to work and there is no queue."

"I think you will like this cafe." Gwaine said as he sat at one of the tables with Percival. "We will both have a cappuccino please."

"Hang on why am I paying?"

"You have more money on you. Oh and it is always service with a smile so don't forget to tip."

"Bloody tip." Arthur mumbled as he made his way over to the counter. On the counter there was a small bell with a note_. 'Please press bell for service.'_ Arthur pressed the bell and seconds later a man popped up with a smile on his face.

"Hello handsome what can I get you?"

"Merlin?"

"The one and only."

"You didn't say you worked here."

"You didn't ask. So, what can I get you handsome?"

"Sex."

"Something that is on the board and not on our minds."

"Sex with me is on your mind?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you. Always."

Arthur smirked. "Three cappuccinos please."

Merlin told Arthur how much and Arthur handed over a ten pound note, their hands lingering until someone behind Arthur cleared their throat.

Merlin sighed and took the money and went to hand Arthur his change but the blond shook his head and closed his hand over the money. "Tip." he said.

Merlin smiled. "We get to keep our own tips. Thank you. I will bring your drinks over."

Arthur smiled and nodded as he moved back over to the table where Gwaine and Percival sat.

* * *

"Where are our drinks? Did you just go there and flirt with Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"No he said he will bring them over."

"They don't normally do that here. Did you tip?" Percival asked.

"Yes." Arthur smiled.

"Here you guys go. Hope you enjoy." Merlin smiled and placed the cups down on the table before leaning into Arthur, "I gave you extra cream." Merlin winked.

Arthur smiled and moved his arm out and ran his hand up the back of Merlin's leg. "Thank you. Is service with a smile all you do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, I might be able to add to the menu."

"Care to show me a little preview? I'm a very impatient man when it comes to wanting you."

Merlin leaned in so his warm breath was on Arthur's ear, "It involves you me outback getting steamy, and I may even let you suck me off."

Percival choked on his drink whilst Gwaine laughed whilst clapping Percival on the back. "Can I watch?" he asked.

"Sorry mate, I don't do show and tell." Merlin smirked.

"Only I get to see Merlin naked." Arthur growled.

"Well half naked, we'll save completely naked for when we're at home." Merlin winked at Arthur.

"I don't care if you are fully clothed with just your cock hanging out Merlin. No one sees you but me."

"What about listening?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin laughed.

"Well it didn't work out so well for Uther. Poor guy had to learn the hard way just how dirty his son is." Gwaine murmured before looking up. "Didn't Morgana tell you both?"

"No Gwaine, you leave it. Let them find out on their own." Percival warned his boyfriend who merely nodded and began to drink.

Arthur frowned and decided to ignore Gwaine, probably another one of Gwaine's wind up games. He looked up at Merlin. "What time do you finish?"

Merlin looked away from Gwaine and down at Arthur. "I'm having my break right now." Merlin smirked. "Back to work in oh twenty minutes, I think that's long enough for you to get on your knees." Merlin winked.

"Me to get on mine? More like you on yours. Is there someplace we can go?"

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "There may be."

"Well let's go."

Merlin led Arthur to the back exit; he knew it was closed off so no one would see them.

"So you getting on your knees?" Merlin asked smirking.

"Who sucked you this morning? Me. Now it is your turn."

"I'll get on my knees if you tell me why you acted like that back there."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't bottom."

"I do bottom for you Merlin. Did you hear me say the actual words 'I don't bottom' in there?"

"No but you acted like you would never, I'm just saying your friends wouldn't mind, hell if you were sucking me off I'm sure Gwaine would still want to watch."

Arthur looked at Merlin a few seconds before walking over to the exit door, he opened it up and saw Gwaine and Percival still sat at their table. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Gwaine asked.

"I bottom sometimes and love it." he closed the door to a now silent coffee shop and walked back over to Merlin. "There." he said. "Now not only do my mates know but a half full coffee shop."

Merlin smiled. "I think I could easily fall in love with you Pendragon if you're not careful."

"You too Emrys. Well?"

Merlin smirked and dropped to his knees.

Arthur let his head drop back and fingers run through Merlin's short hair as his cock was freed from his jeans and stroked a before he felt it surrounded by wetness as the brunet took him in his mouth. "Yes Merlin." he groaned.

* * *

That evening at home they were all sat at the table, all the food laid out before them. Arthur turned to Ygraine. "Why are we waiting?"

"Your father is due home any minute. He rang ten minutes ago to say he was just leaving."

"Is father okay? He hardly looked at me this morning have I upset him."

"Yeah, he didn't say anything to me this morning." Merlin added.

"Uther had a bad night, didn't get much sleep, he kept me up tossing and turning. He is just tired. That's all." Ygraine said smiling at her son and Merlin.

"Did he try hot chocolate? It always works for me." Merlin replied.

"He didn't. But this was more something that was playing on his mind. He has a lot to do at work."

"I'm home, sorry I'm late love." Uther said walking into the kitchen and kissing Ygraine on the cheek.

"Hello love. Feeling better?"

"Some." Uther muttered taking his seat.

"Father have I or Merlin done anything to upset you? Have I made some mistake at work?"

"No no, you're great Arthur. Your work is perfect. As always."

"Mother said it was because you were tired but I'm sorry I don't believe it. I saw you at work today and you have been laughing and joking. I walk in sight and you make a hasty retreat."

"That's because I had work to do son, I do run company. I was just catching up with an old friend while on my rounds, you'll understand one day when you take over from me. It's important to get to know your employees."

"Uther just tell the poor boy the truth or I will." Ygraine said

"I'm telling him the truth love, it is important, helps to keep their loyalty." Uther replied. "Has anyone seen my paper? I never got to read it this morning."

Ygraine stood up from the table and looked at her husband. "You tell them both or I will."

Arthur looked from his mother to his father. What Gwaine murmured in the coffee shop, his eyes widened as he looked at his father. "When you left me yesterday to apologise to Merlin did you come back?"

"I was forced to, I just wanted to read my paper, not have to listen to ... nothing I heard nothing."

"Uther..." Ygraine warned.

"What love, I told them see. He knows. Now how about my paper?"

"You said you heard nothing. Yet you told me you heard him say sorry. Which is it?"

"You know bloody well which one it is woman, you're like dog with a bone, drop it. I do not wish to talk about our sons ... you know what any longer." Uther got up from his chair and stormed out of the room.

"Merlin if father heard me say sorry he also heard..."

"Poor guy, you were pretty loud."

"Me? What about you with your 'scream for me Arthur'." Arthur asked, both them seeming to forget that Morgana was smirking whilst watching, Ygraine started to put her dinner out and Gaius was looking anywhere but Arthur and Merlin.

"Yes but if you hadn't been rude he wouldn't heard." Merlin replied.

"If you would have opened the door like I asked you to in the first place he would have heard me apologise and not come back and hear more than he bargained for."

"Um boys?" Ygraine asked.

"So you wanted me to open the door and flash your father?"

"You could have stripped after I was in the room, after I apologised."

"Boys!" Ygraine yelled. "You are not alone in this argument, might I suggest you eat and then take it elsewhere or take it elsewhere now and eat later."

Arthur blushed a little and started to pile food onto his plate.

"Sorry Ygraine." Merlin smiled.

"That's alright dears. I am not as embarrassed as much as poor Gaius here." she said, patting the old man on the shoulder.

"I am alright Ygraine. I actually prefer this Merlin. It's a whole new side of him. He used to be so shy and quiet until we moved here."

"What can I say; Arthur brings it out in me." Merlin laughed.

"I am just glad you are happy my boy. I know your parents will be happy to know you have found someone who makes you happy when they get back." Gaius said, making Merlin smile as they all continued to eat.

* * *

Arthur had just finished getting dressed for bed when he heard his door open, turning he found Merlin standing there smiling at him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in your room?" Arthur asked.

"We didn't finish our talk." Merlin replied.

"I know. Merlin I'm sorry for blaming you. We were both to blame." Arthur walked over to Merlin and smiled as he put his arms around him. "I just don't get what it is with you that has me wanting to touch you all the time."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur I was never like this before, what are you doing to me?"

"Me either, sure I have been out with others before but after seeing them once I wasn't itching to see them, watch them, touch them or kiss them again."

"Or bottom, don't forget one. You never did tell me why I was so special?"

Arthur sighed. _Here it comes._ He thought. "Merlin I have only been with one man and that is you."

"But you suck cock like a pro, I mean you don't act like you have no idea what you're doing, no wait that came out wrong." Merlin sighed. "What I mean to say is you don't come across as never having been with a man before."

"I just did to you what I would love to have done to me." Arthur kissed him and started to suck on Merlin's neck, pulling away after a few minutes, smiling at the red mark on the brunet's neck. "Come to bed with me and have some hot make up sex?"

"Aw our first fight." Merlin laughed. "Arthur, I've only been with two guys and one of them was you, but I swore the next time I slept with anyone it would be because I was feeling a hell of a lot more than lust, Arthur I promised myself that the next guy I took to bed, would be the guy I loved."

"The next guy was me Merlin. You fell in love with me after three days?"

"It was more like love at first sight." Merlin smiled.

"What can I say? I am very lovable. I love you too Merlin."

Merlin smiled and threw his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Uther sighed as he slowly made his way to Arthur's room, Ygraine was right, he needed to apologise to his son and Merlin. He reached Arthur's door and saw the light shining out from the gap at the bottom, Arthur was still awake. He opened the door and froze when he saw his son in his boxer briefs and t-shirt, Merlin in the same, lips locked in a passionate kiss as they were tugging at each other's tops, neither of them aware the door had just opened and that they now had an audience. Uther quickly and quietly closed the door again and shook his head. "I give up."

Ygraine looked up when Uther entered their room. "Well?"

"They were 'busy' if you know what I mean. I will apologise in the morning."

* * *

Merlin pulled away from Arthur when breath was needed. "Was someone in here just now?" he panted.

"Who cares." Arthur answered, pulling the man he loves closer to him to kiss him passionately once more.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
